This invention is concerned with packages of bottles and the like and more particularly carrier devices. Heretofore, bottle type containers have been assembled in multi-packages through various forms of carriers and containers. The containers in the prior art packages are typically arrayed in a rank and row relationship and usually have two parallel rows of three ranks and are retained in that array for handling.
Paperboard wraparound or partial wrap around are one manner of creating multi-packages in the prior art. Other packaging concepts utilized include a top-grouping carrier of plastic type material or cardboard material. Many other efforts to produce a multi-package include a two-part device such as a band member around the periphery of the array in conjunction with a flexible resilient member joining the necks of the bottles.
Recently co-pending application Ser. Nos. 542,879 and 553,004 have described one-piece flexible plastic devices with handle means designed to extend upwardly of the plane of the device and create an effective means to carry such containers. More particularly the device shown in Ser. No. 553,004 describes a one-piece device with handle loops created in diagonally opposing end rank apertures which are designed to move upwardly from the plane of the device when a bottle is positioned therein. Since the handles in such a device are not located on the longitudinal center line an application technique which uses a central blade as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,682 can be utilized.
However, it has been found that when an application technique which is also described in the above mentioned patent is utilized, namely, stretching the device solely through jaws located at the outer margin of the carrier, the presence of handles in the apertures may cause some undesirable stretch patterns for the device which in high speed applicating systems may create application and functional problems.